Go-Busters
.]] The , commonly known as just the , are the 36th Super Sentai team. Go-Busters Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs. Gavan The Go-Busters made their first appearance when their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia, plotted to take the unguarded Gokai Galleon along with the Ranger Keys and Greater Powers while the Gokaigers were off trying to rescue Space Sheriff Gavan from prison. The Go-Busters were sent to stop him and engaged him in a brief battle, and proved to be evenly matched. Basco had planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find out that Yellow Buster had given her a pile of fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost and withdrawn, whacking Sally on the head. The Go-Busters proceeded to head back, Blue Buster noted that the Gokaigers could handle the rest, Yellow said that they were pretty tough and that they would have to work hard if they didn't want to be outdone. Stage show In a stage show where the Go-Busters are seen fighting Vaglass, Gavan arrives and assists the Go-Busters. Buster Gear The |バスターギア|Basutā Gia}} comprises the equipment and arsenal utilized by the Go-Busters in their fight against Vaglass. * |モーフィンブレス|Mōfin Buresu}}: The Morphin Brace is the device that enables the primary Go-Busters to don their fighting suits while donning the visors, making them 15 times stronger than a normal person. Their transformation call is with a to fully materialize within half a second. * |トランスポッド|Toransupoddo}}: The Transpod is a shoulder-mounted device that enables a Go-Buster to teleport their arsenal from the Energy Management Center. While the primary Go-Busters' Transpods are black with silver, the Transpods owned by the secondary Go-Busters are colored silver with golden accents. The Transpods are equipped with a voice changer, enabling their owners to obscure their identity to others by mimicking someone else's voice. * |イチガンバスター|Ichigan Basutā}}: One of the primary Go-Busters' weapons, the Ichigan Buster is a digital single-lens reflex camera that can be turned into a beam gun. * |ソウガンブレード|Sōgan Burēdo}}: The primary Go-Busters' other weapon, the Sougan Blade is a pair of digital binoculars that can be turned into a dagger. * |イチガンバスター スペシャルバスターモード|Ichigan Basutā Supesharu Basutā Mōdo}}: The Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode is formed by combining the Ichigan Buster and the Sougan Blade into a more powerful beam cannon. * |モーフィンブラスター|Mōfin Burasutā}}: The Morphin Blaster is the cell phone-like device that enables the secondary Go-Busters to don their fighting suits while donning the Morphin Glass visors, transferring their suit from subspace. Their transformation call is "Let's Morphin" with a Buster fully manifesting within half a second. After transformation, the Morphin Blaster serves as a beam gun sidearm. * |ドライブレード|Doraiburēdo}}: The DriBlades are the secondary Go-Busters' bladed weapon of choice. It also doubles as the steering mechanism for their Buster Vehicles. Buster Machines The |バスターマシン|Basutā Mashin}}, made from the rare metal called Deltarium 39, are used by the Go-Busters to counter the appearance of a Vaglass Megazord. They can switch between a mode and a mode. * |CB-01チーター|Shī Bī Zero Wan Chītā}}: The CB-01 Cheetah is Red Buster's Buster Machine, which Cheeda Nick combines with to form the steering mechanism. The CB-01 Cheetah's Buster Vehicle mode takes the form of a supercar, while its cheetah Buster Animal mode is even faster. Before BC-04 Beetle arrived, CB-01 Cheetah was the only Buster Machine capable of assuming a Megazord mode on its own. The "CB" in its name stands for "Cheetah Bike". * |GT-02ゴリラ|Jī Tī Zero Tsū Gorira}}: The GT-02 Gorilla is Blue Buster's Buster Machine, which Gorisaki Banana combines with to form the steering mechanism - its head becoming the steering wheel. Its Buster Vehicle mode takes the form of a truck, while its gorilla Buster Animal mode has immense strength. Able to use banana missiles in Animal Mode, the GT-02 can transport Enetron from one place to another. The "GT" in its name stands for "Gorilla Truck". * |RH-03ラビット|Āru Eichi Zero Surī Rabitto}}: The RH-03 Rabbit is Yellow Buster's Buster Machine, which Usada Lettuce combines with to form the control mechanism - its ears becoming the vehicle's flight sticks. Its Buster Vehicle mode takes the form of a helicopter, while its rabbit Buster Animal mode can jump very high. The "RH" in its name stands for "Rabbit Helicopter". * |BC-04ビートル|Bī Shī Zero Fō Bītoru}}: The BC-04 Beetle is an experimental Buster Machine Masato designed 13 years prior that was being developed as a means to aid the Go-Busters. Though Enter stole the blueprints before it could be constructed to reverse engineer a Vaglass Megazord, Masato Jin had already built the BC-04 Beetle within subspace and uses it as his Buster Machine. Its Buster Vehicle mode takes the form of a crane, while its Japanese rhinoceros beetle Buster Animal mode can siphon Enetron from its target. The "BC" in its name stands for "Beetle Crane". * |SJ-05スタッグビートル|Esu Jei Zero Faibu Sutaggu Bītoru}}: The SJ-05 Stag Beetle is a Buster Machine independently built by Masato Jin and it serves as Stag Buster's Buster Machine. Its Buster Vehicle mode is that of a jet aircraft that normally rests on the BC-04 until activated and assumes its stag beetle Buster Animal mode where it can siphon Enetron from an opponent. The "SJ" in its name stands for "Stag Jet". Megazords |メガゾード|Megazōdo}} are the giant humanoid robots used by both the Go-Busters and the Vaglass. Go-Buster Ace |ゴーバスターエース|Gōbasutā Ēsu}}, code named , is the CB-01 Cheetah's Megazord mode. Armed with a supply of , Go-Buster Ace can infuse one with Enetron to perform the finishing attack. After Tategami Lioh appears, Go-Buster Ace gets an update, where Nick can control it by himself without Hiromu. Go-Buster Oh |特命合体ゴーバスターオー|Tokumei Gattai Gōbasutā-Ō}} is the combination of Go-Buster Ace with the GT-02 Gorilla and RH-03 Rabbit. A barrier is erected during formation sequence to deflect enemy attacks, though the barrier is rather weak and would not hold long. As such, the team has to be quick or the combination would fail. Its main weapon is the , which combines a Buster Sword with thrusters of the RH-03. Go-Buster Oh can use the rotor blades on its left arm to generate a mini force field. The force field generated between the blades would be used as a shield. Its finishing move is the , where Go-Buster Oh creates a tear into pseudo-subspace to trap an enemy Megazord before using the Boost Buster Sword on it. However, if the enemy is immune to the trap of the Dimension Crash, it has an alternative attack, , where it concentrates its Enetron onto one of its feet to perform a destructive kicking attack at the enemy. Go-Buster Beet |ゴーバスタービート|Gōbasutā Bīto}} is BC-04 Beetle's Megazord mode. It is armed with the twin , which can also become the dual-wielded . Its cannon-based finishing attack is the and its sword-based finishing attack is the . Go-Buster Beet's right arm can extend to unleash long ranged punching attacks or convert into a launcher for the SJ-05 Stag Beetle to dock in order to execute the , launching the SJ-05 through at its target. Go-Buster Beet can also use Go-Buster Lioh to attach into his right hand to boost Go-Buster Lioh attack. The attack called . After Tategami Lioh appears, Go-Buster Beet also gets an update, where Go-Buster Beet can ride Tategami Lioh in Buddy Vehicle mode. Buster Hercules |バスターヘラクレス|Basutā Herakuresu}} is the combination of the BC-04 Beetle and the SJ-05 Stag Beetle. Its armaments include the Beet Cannon and the in its chest, the on its right arm, and the , which can also be used as a giant pair of scissors, on the left arm. Its finishing attack is the , which destroys its target without leaving any trace. Great Go-Buster |グレートゴーバスター|Gurēto Gōbasutā}} is the combination of the CB-01 Cheetah, GT-02 Gorilla, RH-03 Rabbit, BC-04 Beetle, and SJ-05 Stag Beetle specially designed by Masato to allow the Go-Busters to fight Megazords in subspace. Because of the complex and time-consuming nature of the machine's assembly, Great Go-Buster Oh is assembled in the base's hangar and launched after it is completed. It is armed with the , which it uses to perform the finishing attack, and the Stag Launcher. Because the combination uses an incredible amount of energy, using Great Go-Buster puts massive strain on Hiromu's body. After Tategami Lioh appears, Great Go-Buster gets an update, where Great Go-Buster does not need to combine in the hangar. Behind the scenes Origins The Go-Busters are the protagonists of the 36th entry in the ''Super Sentai series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters, and thus the 36th official Super Sentai team. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters premiered in February 2012. Appearance A recent occurance in team-up specials is that not only does the current Sentai join forces with the previous one, but the next Sentai appears as well as their "early-bird cameo". This is a way of promoting the series as the team-up movie premieres merely a few weeks before the end of the current series. This first occured when the Goseigers appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!, then the Gokaigers made their first appearance in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku. The Go-Busters make their first appearance here in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie. As these events have never featured the old and current teams meeting the new, the Go-Busters don't actually interact with Gavan or the Gokaigers. External links *Go-Busters at the Super Sentai Wiki *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters at the Super Sentai Wiki *Go-Busters at Wikipedia *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters at Wikipedia Category:Allies Category:Super Sentai teams Category:Super Sentai characters Category:Super Sentai Rangers